


It Started With An Ugly, Floral Couch

by potterthepoltergeist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Brotp, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men, oh dang what have i done, they're pretty cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: Draco reminisces on the beginnings of him and Pansy's friendship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It Started With An Ugly, Floral Couch

The first time Draco Malfoy met Pansy Parkinson, she was haughtily perched on the edge of an ugly, floral couch, acting as though she owned the mansion she was currently sitting in, and not his family. They were only seven years old, but her hair had already adopted its signature sleek black bob. He recalled with some fondness how she once dyed its tips a deep purple in a fit of rebellion against her parents in their fourth year.

Seven-year-old Pansy had turned her nose up at the house elves that poured her tea. She had held her pinky out when sipping from her cup and proudly smoothed her pleated skirt when she adjusted in her seat. And she had dutifully adhered to Mrs. Parkinson's firm belief that good little girls must be seen and not heard. But only in public.

When his parents had shooed him and Pansy to the drawing room because "run along, Draco, the adults must talk," her entire being sighed with relief. Pansy had picked at her nail polish and made sarcastic jokes and snorted when she laughed and was, altogether, very unladylike indeed. She whispered the juiciest gossip that she had overheard from the dreadful parties her mother hosted nearly every week and talked about how lonely it was not knowing anyone else her age. But now they knew each other, and they could gossip and joke and be free together all the time. But "my mother is never to know, Draco," and with one last twinkle in her eye and a promise for future conversations, her parents ushered her out of the manor.

Three weeks later, he'd been dragged to one of her mother's parties and was able to experience firsthand how unbearably boring they were. Although, he suspected it would have been much worse if not for Pansy.

Within ten minutes of his arrival, she had smuggled him into the kitchens along with a plate of crab cakes ("Merlin, Draco, the house elves don't mind my being here, how else do you think I've ditched all this time?") and they happily had their own private party amongst the kitchen staff. Pansy had asked him what it was like to sit in on business meetings and, as Lucius said, "see how your father gets things done." And he'd responded honestly: "It's even worse than this crab cake." She'd laughed loudly at that and had to stifle it with her hand; the sitting room where, even now, her father probably was having cigars with some rich duke, was on the other side of the wall.

Over a month later, only a week shy of his eighth birthday, the Notts hosted a garden party that was really just an excuse to dig up some dirt on their new neighbors. Nevertheless, they invited both the Malfoys and the Parkinsons, and amidst the sea of absurdly large feathered hats, the clinking of china, and false laughter, he and Pansy escaped to a little lake on the edge of the property. He taught her how to skip rocks, and she pointed out all the different kinds of flowers growing on the bushes. (Etiquette training was never useful for much else.) And he told her it was almost his birthday and she insisted on celebrating because he had never really had a real birthday party before. And they had a tea party, and he got grass stains on his pant legs, and she had leaves sticking to her bonnet, and it was wonderful to be a kid for a few hours. And at the end of the party, they solemnly shook hands and promised to write to each other every day because that's what best friends did.


End file.
